


For You, Yes

by HouseFernFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Gen, No Major Character Death, Vessel Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseFernFandom/pseuds/HouseFernFandom
Summary: What happens when a witch forces Castiel out of his vessel, and the Winchesters refuse to let him die?UNFINISHED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It goes against my religion to swear if anyone is wondering about the alternate wording.

Sam and Dean got out of the car to stare up at a perfectly normal looking house.

"You sure this is the right place?" Dean called out.

"This is where Cas' GPS signal is coming from," Sam answered while checking his phone. The angel had been gone for over a week and hadn't been answering his phone, so the brothers had decided to go looking.

"Flipping suburbs, man," Dean grumbled to his brother as they walked to the door. "Why does it always have to be the normal looking ones?"

Dean knocked on the door. but when no one answered Sam reached into his pocket. However, before he could pull out his lock pick set Dean had already gone ahead and kicked the door open.

The two of them split up to look around the house. "Dean," Sam called out. He had found a strong iron door, covered in more locks than a bank vault.

"Well, this is normal," Dead muttered as Sam started to pick the locks. "Nothing suspicious about this."

The door must have been soundproofed because the instant Sam got the door open they could hear screaming coming from the room. Guns drawn, the two hurried down an old wooden staircase. At the bottom was a solid concrete room with Cas chained from a ceiling beam near the back. His clothes hung from his body in tatters and he was covered in bloody sigils. There was a woman carving another one into his chest and she either hadn't noticed the brothers or simply didn't care.

It was apparently the latter because when Dean yelled at her, she didn't even bother to turn around just calmly said, "I was wondering when the two of you were going to show up. I was kind of hoping it would be sooner so you could have enjoyed the show, but it doesn't matter now."

"Get away from him," Dean said waving his gun at her.

"Or what?" she asked. "You'll shoot me? Go ahead. It will take a lot more than that to take me down."

"We'll see about that." The idiot probably didn't realize that they had witch killing bullets. 

At the same time that Dean pulled the trigger, the woman stabbed an angel blade into the middle of the sigil on Cas' chest. As she fell to the ground dead, Castiel threw his head back and blue light erupted from his mouth and eyes.

"No!" Dean screamed running across the room, while completely ignoring the corpse. As he lowered Cas' body to the floor Sam, at least, still had the presence of mind to make sure that the witch was actually dead.

As he looked over at his brother cradling their best friend's body he noticed something seemed wrong, but couldn't quite place what. He began to look around the room having learned from years of hunting to trust these feeling.

"Dean," He called out when he finally realized what was bothering him. His brother didn't acknowledge any of his calls so Sam decided to just tell him. "I don't think he's dead."

Dean finally looked up "What?"

"Look at the wall," Sam said nodding at it. "There aren't any wing imprints."

Dean looked up at the wall before looking around himself on the floor like he expected them to magically appear. "Then what happened?"

"I don't know, but let's get back to the bunker and find out what we can about these sigils."

The two brothers carried Cas' body to the car, along with anything in the room that could be useful, before they began the long drive home.

Despite their hurry, they ended up stopping for the night in a motel room.

A few minutes after getting ready the TV started to blare static, the radio began to tune itself, and a high pitched ringing filled the room. Dean reached over for an angel blade, too used to disappointment to really hope. "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," echoed in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Dean yelled not caring that he looked like he was talking to the wall and Sam was staring at him, clearly not hearing the conversation.

"The witch forced me out of my vessel, and I cannot return because of the sigils."

"So, what? We just go out there and scrape them off?"

Dean could almost hear the angel rolling his eyes. "No. Even without the markings present the spell will still hold."

"Alright then well find a way to reverse this."

"I have to go, Dean."

"Wait, what?"

"Without the protection of a vessel, every angel and demon around will be able to sense me. You will be in danger if I stay. I only wanted to tell you that I was alive."

"Forget about us being in danger, what about you? Pretty much everything out there has been gunning for you, and if they can all sense you...?"

"That can't be helped. There is no way for me to hide my presence outside of a vessel."

"Well, can't you just go find another one?" Dean asked

"I will not take someone else away from their lives and families," Castiel replied telepathically.

"It would just be until we found a way to reverse the spell."

"Dean, no. We don't know how long that will take or even if there is a way to reverse it."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"Can you use me."

"Yes, but you fought so hard to remain independent. I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. "

"But why, Dean?"

"Because you're not like the others. And if this will keep you safe, then yes, you have my consent. Take me."

Dean could feel Cas buzzing around uncertainly in his mind. Then everything began to heat up quickly. It felt like he was swallowing molten lava-like he was burning from the inside out. He was so consumed by the fire burning in his blood, burning in his very soul, that he didn't even notice when his senses began to fade one by one until he passed out.

===========================================================================

"What happened?" Dean yelled. Sam turned to look at him and saw that his brother was staring at nothing. All he heard was static. He grabbed an angel blade figuring it was better to be safe until he knew for certain what was going on.

"So, what? we just go out there and scrape them off?"

Sam couldn't even hear the other half of the conversation and thought that that was a stupid thing to say.

"Alright then well find a way to reverse this."

Sam hoped that Dean was talking to Cas and that something wasn't trying to trick them. Or that Dean wasn't just losing his mind and talking to a wall.

"Wait, what?"

Sam continued to stare warily at his brother.

"Forget about us being in danger, what about you? Pretty much everything out there has been gunning for you, and if they can all sense you...?"

Maybe Sam would need the blade.

"Well, can't you just go find another one?" Dean asked

Another what?

"It would just be until we found a way to reverse the spell."

Why did their lives always go from bad to worse?

"What about me?"

Oh, no. What was his brother about to do this time

"Can you use me."

His self-sacrificing brother.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. "

His brother without a sense of self-preservation, especially when it came to saving other people.

"Because you're not like the others. And if this will keep you safe, then yes, you have my consent. Take me."

His brother who currently had his head thrown back as a stream of blue-white light streamed into his mouth. When Dean's head came up his green eyes momentarily became a glowing blue.

"Cas?" Sam asked because even if he hadn't just seen what happened it still would have been clear that that was not his brother staring back at him.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam went over and hugged Cas, which was weird because it was Dean's body, but the slow uncertain hug back was defiantly not. Sam decided that looking at the wall might be better than looking at his brother/best friend. "I thought you might be dead, for a moment there."

"No, the witch simply forced me out of my vessel. I apologize for worrying you."

This was still weird. "So is Dean okay?"

"I put him to sleep to make this easier for him, but I will allow him to 'drive' for as long as this takes."

His eyes glowed blue for a moment and then everything changed, signaling that Dean was back. "Cas?"

"He's fine," Sam said still trying to process everything that had happened. Cas must have said something similar because Dean relaxed a few seconds later.

Dean than looked over at Sam and said, "So, dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So do I still need to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you need to sleep," Cas answered in Dean's mind.

"If I still need to sleep, then what happens to everyone else that's been possessed?"

"Usually when an angel takes over the vessel is put to sleep in their mind, so they get the rest they need. You are the one in control, so you still need to sleep."

"Wheather you need to sleep or not, I definitely do," Sam put in. "So keep it down."

"Yes, princess," Dean snapped.

"You don't need to speak out loud for me to hear you," Cas interrupted.

"Why didn't...Wait, does that mean that you can read my mind?" Dean thought.

"I could, but I won't. Speaking to me is different from other thoughts because they are directed to me."

"So while I sleep what are you going to do?"

"I will watch over you and wait for you to wake up."

"That still sounds kind of creepy."

"I can not go anywhere without you. Unless you have changed your mind. I will leave if you have."

"No!" Dean yelled both in his head and out loud, earning a grumble from Sam.

"No," Dean repeated just in his mind. "It's just that sitting there all night doing nothing seems kinda boring. If I'm going to be sleeping anyways why don't you just take over for the night? Get to work deciphering those sigils." 

"If you don't mind," Castiel replied hesitantly.

"Just make sure there's breakfast waiting for me when I get up. And don't do anything with my body that I wouldn't do."

"That does not limit me much."

"Smart mouth."

"Are you ready to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

Then everything faded to nothingness.

===========================================================================

Sam was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud crash. He immediately looked over at the other bed to find it was empty. After a quick scan of the room, he found Dean, well probably Cas, sitting at the motel room's desk, also staring at the door.

Another crash sounded at the door. Castiel jumped up and let his blade fall into his hand as Sam scrambled to find his own blade. Just as Sam's hand closed around the hilt of his angel blade a third crash sounded as the door splintered inward. Four, well honestly Sam didn't know what they were and wasn't that just sad? Not that it mattered too much at this point. Whatever had just broken into the room, there were four of them. Well, three actually, as Cas had already managed to stab one. It lit up with yellow-orange light, so that answered to question about what they were.

Between the hunter and the angel, two more of them quickly died. However, during the fight, Sam had lost his angel blade and was now holding the demon-killing blade. Just before he could stab the last one the window behind him shattered and two more creatures jumped through.

Sam spun around and stabbed one of them in the chest. Except nothing happened. So not demons then, Sam thought as one of them punched him and sent him flying across the room.

One of the angels went after the last demon, while the other turned to Castiel. He managed to kill that one while Sam snuck up behind the second one and stabbed her, and while his blade didn't actually hurt her, it did distract her enough for Cas to kill her as well.

The two of them quickly packed up and left.

===========================================================================

Dean woke up in the passenger seat of the Impala, covered in blood. "What happened?"

"Four demons and two angels showed up," Cas explained. "They must have felt my presence. I told you it would be dangerous if I stayed."

"And I told you I don't care if I'm in danger."

"I should..."

"Don't you dare finish that thought

"You're not the only one I'm endangering. What about Sam?"

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said out loud. "You don't mind ganking all the morons that show up thinking they can take us, do you?"

"What?"

"Cas thinks he can just smoke out of here because he's putting us in danger."

Sam looked over at them, before deciding that talking to Cas while looking at Dean was just too weird. "You said they could only sense you outside of a vessel. Well, now you're in Dean, so no one will be able to find you anymore. This situation isn't putting us in any more danger than we're usually in. And even it was, keeping you safe is worth it.

The rest of the drive back to the bunker was quiet.

===========================================================================

"What are we going to do with the body?" Dean asked when they got home. "I already have enough blood stains I'm going to have to clean off of my Baby. No way am I leaving a corpse to rot in the back seat." The part that he didn't say out loud was that it was seriously disturbing to see what he had gotten used to thinking of as his best friend's body lying there dead.

"We should put him in the library until I can take pictured of the sigils," Sam said.

Dean glanced down at the body before saying, "You know, I was hoping for somewhere closer."

"I can carry him if you would like," Cas put in.

"Awesome," Dean said as the two of them switched places. "Actually," Dean thought to Cas. "I think I'm ready for a nap. You nerds have fun researching."

Cas turned to look at Sam while saying, "Dean is sleeping." He then reached down, grabbed the body, and began walking to the library, like this was a perfectly normal occurrence. Sam just shook his head and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so I am going to mark it as complete. I will keep trying to figure the rest out, but I have a lot of other ideas that I have been wanting to write. No matter what it would have ended with Cas getting his body back and everything ending happily. Once again I apologize for abandoning this but I hope you enjoyed what was written.


End file.
